digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Growlmon
Growlmon |level=Champion |type=(Ja:) Demon Dragon (En:) Dark Dragon |attribute=Virus |family=Nature Spirits Metal Empire Dragon's Roar |from=GuilmonDigimon Tamers, "A Question of Trust" 08 |to=WarGrowlmonDigimon Tamers, "Grow Mon Grow" 14 SkullGreymonDigmon World -next 0rder- |java=Masako Nozawa |javan=(Tamers) |java2=Yusei Oda |java2n=(next 0rder) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Tamers) |partner=Takato Matsuki OJISAN Mephisto Demon Hacker Kouta Hirose |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , , |s1=BlackGrowlmon |s2=Growlmon (Yellow) |s3=Growlmon X }} Growlmon is a Dark Dragon Digimon whose names and design are derived from " ". It is called the "Deep-crimson Demon Dragon". The childishness it had when it was Guilmon has vanished, and it digivolved into a wilder, more brutal Digimon. Also, although it is a Virus Digimon, it may even battle for justice depending on how it was raised by its Tamer, because it will be faithfully obedient. Growlmon's roar has the power to shake the solid earth, and before battle it raises its voice to an offensive roar to intimidate the opponent. Its shoulders are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon Tamers Digimon Next Growlmon is shown to be one of the Dragon Digimon which killed with his "Ryūzan-maru". Digital Monster D-Project Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon or BlackWarGrowlmon. Digimon World 3 Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon. He is a red Champion Digimon card with 18/20. Digimon World -next 0rder- Growlmon is a Fire Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Guilmon, BlackAgumon and Shoutmon and can digivolve into WarGrowlmon, BlackWarGrowlmon and SkullGreymon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Data Squad Growlmon is one of Agumon's digivolutions, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon. Digimon World DS Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon, and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon or BlackWarGrowlmon. Growlmon also appears in Ancient Canyon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Growlmon is #113, and is an Champion-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 175 HP, 161 MP, 117 Attack, 94 Defense, 78 Spirit, 67 Speed, and 38 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Fire Aura3 traits. In Dawn, Growlmon is one of the Attack Pack Digimon, along with MegaSeadramon and Coronamon. Growlmon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve to WarGrowlmon or BlackWarGrowlmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Growlmon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 105 attack, and you must have previously befriended a Guilmon. Growlmon can be hatched from the Drago DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Growmon is #087, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the High Sniper and High Speed Evasion traits, and has the special skill Dig. Growmon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve into WarGrowlmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Growmon, your Digimon must be at least level 19 with 50% friendship and 110 attack. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Growlmon is a Fire Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from BlackAgumon, Guilmon and Goblimon and can digivolve to Gigadramon], WarGrowlmon, MetalGreymon and MetalTyrannomon. Its special attack is Exhaust Flame and its support skill is All Rounder which increases Attack, Defence Intelligence and Speed by 5%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Growlmon is #088 and is a Fire Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from BlackAgumon, Guilmon and Goblimon and can digivolve to Gigadramon], WarGrowlmon, MetalGreymon, MetalTyrannomon and BurningGreymon. Its special attack is Exhaust Flame and its support skill is All Rounder which increases Attack, Defence Intelligence and Speed by 5%. Digimon World Championship It digivolves into MetalGreymon (Virus) with 40 virus AP, digivolves into Megadramon with 10 battles and 50% wins, or digivolves into SkullGreymon with passing time. Digimon Masters Growmon digivolves from Guilmon at level 11 and digivolves to WarGrowlmon at level 25. It may also be summoned with a special card in which is named "Mad Dragon". Attacks *'Pyro Blaster' (Exhaust Flame): Spews out a powerful blaze with a roar. *'Dragon Slash' (Plasma Blade): Develops along the blades on its elbows, then strikes the opponent. *'Howling' Growlmon (Yellow) , , |n1=グラウモン Growmon |n2=グラウモン（橙） Growmon (Orange)Digimon Collectors |s1=#Growlmon |f1=Growlmon |s2=BlackGrowlmon }} Growlmon (Yellow) is a Demon Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Growlmon ". Its shoulders are adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and the DigiCode on its stripes reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Digimon World Data Squad Growlmon (Yellow) is one of Falcomon's many digivolutions. He digivolves from Falcomon and digivolves to WarGrowlmon (Yellow). Attacks *'Pyro Blaster' (Exhaust Flame): Shoots a powerful fire ball from his mouth. *'Dragon Slash' (Plasma Blade): Charges the blades on his arms with energy and slashes enemies with them. Growlmon X |to=WarGrowlmon X |partner= |jacards= , , |n1=グラウモン Growmon |s1=#Growlmon |f1=Growlmon }} Growlmon X is a Growlmon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Exhaust Flame' *'Raiden Blade' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Demon Dragon Digimon Category:Dark Dragon Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon